Bittersweet
by Alucard's biotch
Summary: "Ghouls, Vampires and Alucard...all of this would have never happened if i didn't accepted the shift at the hospital...Fate does love to mess up with my life..." - The hospital overrun by ghouls, a woman caught up in the action. Alucard / OC :P Rating T for mild cussing
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!~ Alucard's biotch here!~ ;) (pretty damn good username if you ask me...sorry if i offend anyone)

well this is my first fanfiction of ~Hellsing!~

please do be kind and please do not hesitate if you would like to make some corrections!~

Audrey Elise Arcos, the name that my parents gave to me, bit of a mouthful don't you think? My mother is from South east Asia while my father is half-Romanian half-british, a weird combination, I know. I have dark hair and a small frame like my mother, but I possess the light blue eyes that my father has. But My brother is the exact opposite, he possesses Caucasian features like my father but he has deep brown eyes like mother. We're a normal family, petty arguments here and there. I work as a doctor in a nearby hospital and brother, Alan Louis Arcos works as a watchmaker. Mother and father are already retired. I really don't know anyone else from my family other than father and mother. They tend to change the subject when I bring it up, so I've given up on that.

After a long day at work I threw my shoes into the box and plopped onto bed, face first. After laying there for five minutes, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, there I turned the shower on and began to clean myself, the warm water rushed down my back relaxing my tense muscles, after cleaning my hair and body I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

While drying my hair with a towel I turned the kettle on to prepare a cup of tea, soon the kettle whistled indicating that the water had been boiled, I quickly made the tea and grabbed my night gown and put it on, then sat on the sofa and turned my TV on. My whole house was dark, the only light source coming from the television. I scanned my dvd collection…my gaze stopped at a box labelled "Dracula" I picked it up and opened the box, took out the disc, placed it into the dvd player and pressed play.

I've always been fascinated and curious about the undead and immortal, however I do sometimes wonder how they can live for this long, in this cruel world, but then again they are monsters, if I could live forever I guess I would do it for the thirst of knowledge. us humans have such a short life and we don't get to do what we want to, and as my father says "when you get an opportunity, don't hesitate make the most of it"…or something along the lines of that.

Snapping out of my daydream I stare at the screen when Dracula sinks his fangs into the woman's neck, I just stared as he drained the life out of her. I wonder, if he was real what he would really look like, was he really hideous? Or was he a handsome man? Was he heartless like the movie portrayed him? Or was he just "misunderstood"?

Who knew my questions were going to be answered soon…

ALSO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO REVIEW MY WORK SO FAR IT WOULD BE HIGHLY APPRICIATED!~

:D


	2. Chapter 2

hello guys!~ Anna here!~

thank you very much for reading my work so far, yes it's been ages since i've uploaded the new chapter, but i was having trouble with the wording of some parts of the story (though i'm living in england, i'm not english so my english is not that great..sorry) well do hope you review and tell me what i should review on~ kay?

well thanks again to the people reading, faving and following this!~

and back to the story!~

Chapter 2

It was a normal day (night?) at work, injecting medicine, applying ointment, cleaning and dressing wounds. I glanced it my watch, its 11.30pm, breaktime. I yawned; they called me yesterday if I could cover a night shift. An hour of break, it'd not so bad, I made my way to my office and turned the light on, i made myself some coffee to awaken myself, I pulled out my lunch box and started to nibble onto the sandwich, normally I would go chat to other nurses or doctors during break but it's nearly mid-night. There are only a few nurses and doctor who are doing a night shift today, so it's not a good idea to disturb them right now, I placed my head into the desk and decided to dose off…I hope no-one finds out…

I was awoken with screams and groans; my initial reaction was to jump out of my room to see what was happening. I reached for the door and I froze…what was outside…didn't sound human. I waited for the noise to go and slowly it became silent. I waited for a long time just to make sure and I slowly opened the door, and what I saw was right out of a horror film, bodies were everywhere, blood splattered onto the walls…oh my gosh..i-is that a stomach?, I felt like empting my stomach, mind you I don't get disgusted that easily, I am a doctor…but this…this is something else, I bit my lip so I couldn't scream, I recognised one of the bodies, that's… MRS SMITHE. As I scanned through the bodies, I recognised several of them, they're our paitents…and some of them are staff! Holy crap…what is happening, in the corner of my eye I saw a woman getting up, thanks goodness a survivor! I took a step forward and realised…half her head is gone! No…she can't be alive, it's impossible, she's lost half of her head for goodness sake! I did the only thing that came to my mind, I bolted.

I don't think I've ran this fast in my whole life, my ears were sharp listening for the groans of the zombies? I ran towards the staff room to see if there was any survivors, I creaked the door open and I was suddenly attack by, Dr. Peterson? Gosh he turned into a zombie! I still had a butter knife with me so I ended up sticking up his eye, I didn't intend to. Suddenely I heard a deep chuckle, it echoed throughout the building, I stood still for a I had no time to dilly dally; I ran off the other direction trying to find the exist, I was in the psychiatric area, I've never been here so I was pretty much lost. Well crap.

Alucard was watching the woman from a distance, he watched her run away from the ghouls, he found her quite amusing, her stamina was better than normal humans… she made her way to the staff room and got attacked by one of the ghouls but what she did next surprised him. She stabbed the ghoul in the eye with a butter knife, his deep chuckle rang throughout the building and her face look startled and she ran away again.

"What an amusing human" he said as he grinned

My body ached it begged me to stop, it was also getting harder to breathe…I should have joined the gym, screw that, I should have never accepted the night shift. I turned around to see a zombie, he swung his hand and it scratched me on my shoulders causing it to bleed,

"mm…what a sweet smell" a deep voice said behind her, she turned around to see a tall man with broad shoulders with a red coat, his hat was bright red and he was wearing glasses, they were orange, and he had a manic grin on his face, his teeth…god every single teeth looked as sharp as a needle. I just stared at him, I didn't know what to do…was he here to help, or to just kill me. My heart started to accelerate and I frantically looked around for an escape.

"Calm down human," he said as he lazily shot a zombie. He wasn't even aiming!

I just nodded, "th-that zombie was one of our paitents"

"Ghoul"

"Excuse me?"

"They're called ghouls, they are no longer human." He said as he shot a few more of them with his pistol, after he said that he shot every single ghoul that were in the room. There was a moment of silence, suddenly my legs gave way and I fell to the floor, too much happened in a small amount of time…ghouls? What are they?

"Get up human" the man said

"i-I don't think I can" I murmured

He gave out an annoyed sigh and lifted me up, and he leaned towards my neck and sniffed…?

"Um, excuse me-"I started but I got interrupted by him

"I've finally found you" he grinned showing his teeth.

"Huh? I think you've got the wrong per-"

"My mate" he said leaning in and kissing my neck, my face automatically turned Scarlett

"EH?!" I started thrashing in his arms, he's freaking me out, this is all a dream, this is all a dream

"it's not a dream" he said

"I know…WAIT WHAT THE-"

"you're too loud" he growled as he placed his gloved hand on top of my mouth.

…

Well isn't this the weirdest situation, I'm being carried and hushed by a…a…he's not human that's for sure…a demon maybe?

Suddenely foot steps marched in, it was somekind of army,most of them were men and one woman, she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Police Girl, Get this girl cleaned up and take her back to the estate" he said handing me to her

"Yes, master" she said as she supported me out of the building, it all happened so fast,

were am I going? what in the bloody hell is going on?

"I'm sorry about master, he's...finally found his mate" the blondie said

"his what now? Uhh…I seriously think you've got the wrong person" I said

This girl is crazy as the guy with the red coat.

DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!~ PLEASE R&R~ GOOD BYE!~


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for all the people who have reviewed, favourited, followed my story!~

this chapter is quite short, i do apologise for that!

ChAPTER 3

Well, what a busy day (night) I've had today, the hospital overrun by "ghouls", demon-like people who can shoot with their eyes closed, a normal person should be going mental right now. So why have I not turned to a lunatic. I was scooted to a van, there were people with uniforms on. It looked like an army uniform…but onto closer inspection the logo of seemed off, it said "Hellsing" on it…like van Hellsing, The famous vampire slayer?

Seras was by my side, having little conversations about little things, I attempted to talk about the man with the red coat, but she kept changing the subject. Soon the vibrations stopped, which means the vehicle had stopped. I was then greeted by a middle aged man with long dark hair tied onto a ponytail.

"Good evening Miss Victoria, I have been informed about her, and I have been told to take Miss-" he said

"Arcos. My name is Audrey Arcos" I said

"of course, My name is Walter Dornez. Sir Integra is currently waiting for you, Do follow me madam" he said as he lead the way into the mansion. I looked back to see Seras' comforting smile.

I was lead to the top floor, Walter stopped at a big door with intricate designs. He knocked twice and opened the door.

"Sir Integra, Miss Arcos is here" he said as he walked in.

The room was dimly lit, the room was humongous, but all it consisted of was a desk and a chair where was woman a little older than my age sat. she had blonde and piercing blue eyes which were behind a pair of round glasses, she picked up a cigar and Walter lit her cigar. She took a puff and exhaled.

"well, what are you waiting for? Come in already" she ordered.

Gosh she's scary, I speed walked into the office and halted in front of her.

"Take a seat" she said

"Yes ma'am" I replied as I took a seat.

"What is your name?" She asked

"Audrey Elise Arcos, Sir Integra" I replied

"Arcos…you're not british are you?"

"yes, my father is half Romanian and my mother originated from south-east Asia"

She chuckled at my answer, "how ironic"

Before she could ask further questions a deep chuckle rang throughout the room…oh I knock that laugh from anywhere…i-it's that demon.

"I am not a demon, though I could be classed as one…" the voice said as he walked out from the shadow.

"…then what are you?" I asked…well more like stuttered…who could blame me? I was scared shitless.

"a vampire." Sir Integra replied.

He grinned…it showed off all this teeth, it wasn't like those sharpened canines you see in movies. Every single tooth looked sharp as a knife. My initial reaction was to laugh and say you've got to be kidding, but in this situation, it is 100% believable.

I just nodded.

"Pardon my rudeness miss arcos, would you like some tea?" Walter asked, breaking the silence, I just nodded, and Walter walked out to prepare the tea.

"I guess Alucard here has filled you in on your current status." Integra said.

The whole 'you're my mate' thing cannot be easily forgotten…

"I am aware" I replied

"If you were not associated or had a connection to any of my men. I would usually have your mind wiped, but since, there were no survivors in exception of you and according to Alucard, you are a mate of his… I have no choice but to keep you here in the Hell sing estate" she said

In queue Walter walked in with a tray and placed a cup of tea beside me and Integra.

"What about my family?" I asked I took a sip.

"they have been told that you where one of the victims in the massacre that have occurred tonight" she said as I nearly choked on my tea.

"Normal humans must not know about the Hell sing organisation for anything related to vampires and such." She continued ignoring my coughing fit.

"Alucard, show her to the room." She ordered

"yes, my master" he said as he turned his back to Integra and faced me

"Come, My mate" he said as he walked away,

I bow slightly to show appreciation to Sit Integra and followed Alucard.

I was lead underground, and after around 10 minutes of walking in silence, we arrived at our destination.

"This is your room." He said as he opened the door and let me in.

I walked in to see: a bed, a lamp and a desk. The windows where cemented, it looked more like a prison cell.

"This is not a prison." He said…I forgot that he could read my mind…damn.

"it is merely designed for vampires, not humans like yourself." He said.

"oh" is the only thing that came out of my mouth.

I scanned the room again, it was immaculate, the bed was blood-red colour, it looked velvety, though the room didn't have much, it had a sense of comfort.

I turned around to ask some question about my family, but to my surprise Alucard was inches away from my face, I jumped back and my heart raced frantically.

He chuckled

"What an amusing human" he chuckled "don't worry human, your family will be safe and sound" was the last thing he said and he vanished.

I mind was full of billions of thoughts, which consisted of many questions about Hellsing , ghouls and vampires, and other consisted of my mother, father and brother…what have I gotten myself into?

Thank you so much for reading!~

Do let me know what you think of it!~

~Alucard'sBiotch :)


	4. Chapter 4

I updated so soon! :D, apologies for not having a set timetable for the updates...and if you're wondering why i talk in a formal manner...i don't know, you'll just have to get used to it. if you are wondering what time period it is set in...i don't know, i'm not an experience writer and made the huge mistake on not planning beforehand...so i'm making this up as i go along..i wonder who's still rading this A/N? well no matter, here's Chapter 4!

...

Chapter 4

it has been hectic, I want to rewind my day and reject the offer of doing a night shift…why, does it have to be me?! Every time I shut my eyes I have seen all the ghouls…no, the people I knew, turned into…monsters. I wish I could escape and go back to my family. But they think I'm dead as a doornail, so if I turned up onto their doorstep, I'd be called a liar and an imposter, so that is out of the question…heck like I'd even be able to escape from here, Alucard would get me in no time, and I'd be dragged back.

Alucard. All my thoughts always end with Alucard. Wait…Alucard…Vampire, that does sound very familiar…I took out a pen and a tissue from my breast pocket and scribbled the word 'Alucard'…OH GOD. D-dracula….Count Dracula… My blood ran cold, h-he's Dracula.

"yes that is one of my aliases, clever human to find it out so soon." A deep voice rumbled.

"o-oh, I'm sorry"

"any why are you apologising? I was praising you, humans are confusing creatures"

He said his coat fluttering.

"…um, Mr Alucard?"

"Alucard."

"huh?"

"just Alucard"

"I apologise"

"do not apologise human. You apologise for useless things. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"it's about being your 'mate', what is it exactly?" I said, looking at my feet

"My Mate, We have a Blood Bond, your blood is the most radiant, it make me want to rip your neck open and drain your life source…but I cannot, When the time comes you shall be turned into a vampire"

…OKAY NOW I RUN AWAY…I DON'T WANT TO DIE! …but best not show the fear to Alucard, who knows what he'll do…okay, deep breaths. Inhale….exhale…alright.

"A vampire? Like you?" I asked

"not exactly. You will be lowest of the low, like the Police girl, until you drain the blood of a human," he explained

"According to the myths and legends…you had 3 wives right? Marishka, Aleera and Verona…was it not?" …gosh why am I saying all this?! I'd normally just nod and stutter out the answers…I'm scared shitless but a sense of safeness radiates from him…fate truly loves to mess with my mind.

"wives and mates are different things, mates are to be by the master's side for eternity, while the wives come and go…though I did love them dearly, it is most unfortunate of their deaths." He said, a painful stab hit my chest…oh hell no, I'm not jealous by some 900 year old grandmas, and in queue he chuckled "I have never heard anyone call my late wives as such, my mate is very amusing…you could say it is fate, but since you were born, you were destined to be my mate. You choice on whether you agree or not agree on being my mate is invalid. Though I do find this unusual, usually the mate of a vampire is of a pure Romanian blood line, you however are not a pure Romanian." He said as he leaned towards me, he raised my chin up and he placed his lips gently onto my neck, my face instantly heated up…oh god no, please someone, he's going to eat me…

"I'm not going to eat you human, though that is not a bad idea…but I'm simply trying to find out why your blood smells so appetising…. the mix of an Asian, English and Romanian, does have quite the interesting smell," he's breathing down my neck, I get the shivers, every time he moves his lips, I can feel the movements against my neck…my face is pink like a lobster.

"lobster?" he chuckles " what an interesting comparison" he lets go of my chin and stands up again. "I must go now, Master is calling for me, I'll send police girl in to keep you company" he said and melts into the wall…he should just use the door.

I wanted to ask more question about being a vampire, but I could just ask Miss Victoria. I looked down on my uniform, my white coat was covered in mud and blood, my blouse and skirt was dity and the fabric were a little ripped, my hair looked like I've been mauled by a bear…though that is not a bad comparison…I need to disinfect my wounds and dress them. While thinking about all this, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I sat up

Miss Victoria walked in.

"Miss Arcos, I've bought you a first aid kit and some spare clothes" she said as she placed the tray onto the desk.

"first name basis, Miss Victoria"

"likewise" she replied as she smiled

"I think I should get a shower" I said as I sniffed myself…I smelt like sweat, Alucard's sense of smell is 100 x better than mine, he should be passed out by the stench. Beads of sweat were forming on Seras' face.

"I stink don't I?" I asked

"oh no! what makes you think that!" she exclaimed…a little too enthusiastically

"there's no need to shout, Seras…is it okay if you leave me alone for tonight…it's been very…event full" I said

"sure, good night Audrey" she said as she made her way to the door and clicked it shut.

I made my way to the bathroom with the first aid kit the new clothes and a towel, I peeled off my clothes and left it on a pile outside the bathroom. Hot water cascaded down my body, giving me a sense of peacefulness the gentle pit pats of the water, I shampooed and rinsed my hair and washed my body, Ii towel dried my hair and body and started to dress my wounds, which was a breeze, because of years of experience. I put on the new clothes: under garments, a t-shirt and shorts.

I came out of my bathroom, feeling tired…I jumped onto the bed and get a well rest, that I deserved for going through hell and back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 already out huh? ...i'm in a writing mood nowadays, such a quick update by your loved author!~ (psh, like i'd be classed as an author), hope you enjoy the new chapter, and don't forget to review my friends!~

here is chapter 5!~

...

Chapter 5.

i had quite a peaceful sleep, no nightmares...thank goodness

I was woken by the a voice of a middle aged man.

"Good morning Walter" I said as I rubbed my right eye

"Good Evening Miss Arcos" he corrected "I'm aware that you haven't eaten since yesterday so I have brought you a fine selection of food" he said as he placed a tray on my desk…it smelt devine!

"thank you Walter!" I said happily as my stomach gave out a loud grumble, telling me to eat.

He smiled and bowed and he walked out. I took a big whiff of the tray: mash potatoes, roast chicken and vegetables…and the dreaded sprout…ugh, I hate them, I stared at the little green balls, mum always insisted that they were good for your health, I say they're the exact opposite, instead of helping me for a healthier body, I just end up bringing up my dinner that I ate so far…so I pushed the sprouts on a spare plate, I lathered the dinner in gravy and started to scoff it down…it was the most delicious thing I have had in ages! I licked the plate clean, well not literally, that would be weird.

I made myself a cup of tea and I sipped it while focusing on a tiny spot on the wall, I don't think I've ever concentrated on a wall that hard. Anyways, I was still replaying what happened yesterday, after a hour or so, I opened my bedroom door…hold on am I allowed to go out? Will I get in trouble if I wander? Well, you won't know if you try.

I peeked out of the door and looked down the corridor, dimly lit lights and no-one is sight…perfect. I slipped out of the door. I looked at my watch, it's already 7.00 at night…I made my way upstairs to look around, this estate is humongous!~ I stared in wonder, the portraits, I've never been to a art museum so I've never seen intricate and detailed painting in real life, only in TVs.

"Miss Arcos." I heard a voice behind me, it was Walter.

"I believe that you have finished dinner…Sir Integra would like to see you." He said as he lead the way to her office

"Sir Integra…you called?" I said

"yes, do take a seat," she said as she gestured towards the chair.

I sat down and she inhaled the cigar and exhaled. I grimaced when the smell of the smoke hit my nose.

"Does the smoke bother you?" she asked

Yes. Yes it does " n-no, of course not" I replied not to seem rude.

"please refrain from lying miss arcos," she said "you are quite the bad liar"

I guess my lying skills has not improved since I was 5.

"Miss Arcos, you will be now living permanently living in the Hellsing estate, but I don't want some weak human in my estate, so I would like you to train with my men, so you are in good condition to fight when there is an attack in the estate" Integra said

"but-"

"no buts! I don't want some weakling holding us back!" she snapped

…that is scary, she's strict, but it's not expected from Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing.

" I understand ma'am…" I said

"good. Water, lead Miss Arcos to the shooting range, Seras has already been informed of Miss Arcos' training," she said turning to face the window behind her

"of course Sir." He said as he made his way out

I stood up and bowed slightly " thank you ma'am for everything"

She did not reply so I followed Walter out,

Loud bangs and the magazines being loaded got louder as we approached a steel door at the end of the corridor. He opened the door, and he guided me in, there were numerous targets and the members of the hellsing organisation practicing their shooting, some turned around to see the newbie and some carried on with their practice,

"Audrey!~" Seras shouted as she made her way to me,

"I've been informed all about it, should we get started?" she said as she handed me a uniform.

I nodded , made my way to the changing room , got changed and met up with seras.

"great! Today let's just start off with a pistol, do you know the basic parts of the gun?" she asked

"yes, my father was VERY enthusiastic about guns" I said smiling, a pang of homesickness hit me, though I disregarded it, no time for being whimpy or I'll just get in everyone's way…

Seras smiled "great, and we can go straight to shooting, ok so first spread your legs, shoulder length apart, aim…and shoot" she instructed.

I did as she told me, the aim for the centre, and pulled the trigger BANG! I was not expected that big of a recoil, I flew back. Earning a few giggles and chuckles, I just laughed It off.

"not bad for a first attempt," seras praised , I looked at the target, the bullet made a small graze at the edge of the target board…no seras, I did absolutely horrendous.

I continued pulling the trigger, I slowly got used to the recoils, I attempted to shoot one more time, but I was out of bullets. I reloaded and carried on shooting until seras told me to stop. I was sweating and I barely shot the second ring…I'll slowly improve verrryyy slowly. I showered in the women's changing room and changed back to my normal clothes. Seras offered me to take me back to my room, but I refused, I need to find my way around this estate. I was trying to recall the way Walter showed me, all I remember is that it was underground, so I made my way down, I remembered the dimy lit hallway, and I saw one, so thinking that it was my room waIked in and plopped onto the bed and sighed…the bed…it was moving, according to my previous knowledge, beds do not move, I looked to my right to see Alucard half-awake,

"that is quite a greeting" he said as he faced me,

Me being a little idiot, squeal and got out of the bed like it was on fire.

"Too noisy, human" he said as he got out of bed.

Alucard…he's half naked…he look kinda goo- NO NO I WAS NOT GOING TO THINK THAT. HE CAN READ MY MIND DAMMIT,

And in queue he chuckles, and he walks towards me, I walk backwards until I hit the wall, he places a hand on my cheek and other rests on the wall.

"what an interesting mate, I have" he said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek, I stupidly blushed…I'm helpless when it comes to hot men…I should not have thought that.

"so, you think I'm attractive…" he grinned showing his sharp teeth. He leaned in and he was in inch away from my lips…oh god, I'm 24, a little sado, who still hasn't had their first kiss.

"such a pure human" the air moved and when he exhaled I could feel it on my lips. Pure? Never been described as that.

"You will be mine, and mine only" he said as he closed the gap between mine and his lips, I have no kissing experience, so I'm screwed , a chuckle erupted on his throat, his lips moved with mine…well from normally speaking to kissing…that escalated quickly

He pulled away and grinned, my knees felt like they were going to give way…I bolted out of the room. I barely knew the guy! And I was kissed by him! I did not except my first kiss to be snatched away by a vampire. The Second day (evening) after an invasion by the ghouls and I have been shooting targts and been seduced, kissed by a very attractive vampire.

...

Do hope you enjoyed this!~ don't forget to follow, fav and review this story!~ (if you want to that is, it's not compulsory but much appreciated!)

which reminds me thank you to all that have reviewed, faved and followed my work! have a virtual rainbow cake (image it!~) :P

Alucard's Biotch (Anna ) out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

thank you aandm20 shelly and (awesome name by the way!~) for reviewing!~ i do apologise that this chapter is quite short...it's sort of a filler, the next chapter will be the valentine brother's invasion of the hellsing estate...? i think i'll follow the plot of the OVA...since i prefer the OVA more. and i'm curious to how the story will unfold. also thank you to aandm20 for giving me advice and constantly reviewing!~!~~

so here is chapter 6!~

* * *

After that little incident with Alucard, I've been trying to avoid him for the past few weeks…but failing miserably, darn him for being a superior being to humans!

I have been constantly training with Seras quite regularly, though I have not made much progress I've gained some muscle and my strength and stamina is better than when I first started. But, my shooting skills is very bad, I'm still only hitting the outer edge. Not only that, my sleeping pattern has been messed up, sleeping at dawn and stay awake at night, I'm like a vampire! (No pun intended).

Now I just sound like a little whiny kid, I'm 24 for gods-sake these people saved my life, I should have some gratitude. Anyways back to the present.

It was a normal evening (well as normal it can get) I was training with Seras, sparring. After a few minutes we stopped.

"ten minute break" she said as she sat down, she didn't even break a sweat! Well…as expected she is a vampire.

"Excuse me, but may I borrow Miss Arcos for a while? Sir Integra would like to speak with her" Walter said from behind me.

Seras nodded " well see you later Audrey" she smiled .

Sir Integra did not looked pleased, her face was in a straight line, she was not smoking, that was a polite gesture.

"Police girl had been keeping tabs about how your progress has been, and I must say it's pretty dreadful" she said as she stared at the paperwork

"I do apologise, but my lifestyle beforehand was not that athletic" I said

" I was not looking for an excuse" she said sternly

Silence. Oh crap, she's angry. Is she going to give me cleaning duty? Or worse?

"which is why, you are now appointed as the assistant head of the medical unit" she continued

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will not let you down ma'am" I said straightening up, now I can finally put my knowledge to use and help the organisation. Mind you the training did not all go down the drain, I am able to move quicker and lift up heavy items a tad bit easier.

"Walter lead her to the medical unit" she ordered

"Yes ma'am" he said

"Follow me miss Arcos" he said.

The rooms in the medical unit looked completely different to the army unit.

The smell oh so familiar to me, people were walking around professionally, it looked calm.

Walter lead me to a office where a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair sat typing onto the laptop.

"Dr Rivers, Miss Arcos is here" Walter informed, he turned over and scanned me.

"Alright, thank you Walter" he said as Walter nodded and walked out.

There was a moment of silence but it was soon broken by the doctor himself.

"My name is John Rivers, I'm the head of the Medical unit in the Hellsing organization. I have researched your background information, I must say they're quite impressive" he said giving me a set of papers. I looked through it and it has ALL of my background information, my family's name age and address, their occupation, all our information was written in these pieces of paper, I handed it back to him. He took it back and placed it on his desk.

I simply just nodded.

"So to start of today, you will simply observe today," he said, he opened the drawer and pulled out a uniform it looked a lot like the uniform that Seras wore, but this was a darker colour, and there was also an armband with a red plus sign stitched onto the arm. On the breast pocket my first initial and surname was stitched onto it, and to top every doctor uniform off a white lab coat.

"the lab coat may only be worn inside the hellsing estate, when on a mission only the uniform may be worn. the toilets are upstairs on the right, get changed there" he instructed, I nodded and followed his command.

The rest of the day was normal…to a medical point of view, stitching up patients, giving medicine, and all that normal stuff.

Even though I was just supposed to observe I ended up being the supplier, so now I'm shattered. I walked…well dragged myself to my room….i've finally found my way around the estate, I took off my uniform and took a quick shower.

I got out and was greeted by Alucard. He didn't have his hat on but he still had those glasses on.

"My mate, why have you been avoiding me?" he asked

I didn't know what to say, I don't know him much...well kinda, from all those movies.

"The human legends spill garbage" he said, oh yeah I forgot, he's a mind reader, need to drill that into my head.

"oh alu-" before I could say another word, a huge bang echoed through the corridor, followed by groans and gun shots. What the hell is going on up there?


	7. FAQ and idea for the story

HI guys! sorry this isn't a chapter, but i wanted to clear some stuff up~and also to tell you how i came up with the idea

firstly, i've had several comments saying that it is similar to some other fanfics, i haven't read much hellsing oc fanfics, so i don't have a variety of knowledge when it comes to hellsing OC fan fics, the idea of this story came up while watching hellsing ultimate for the...8th time? (around that) so i was wondering what could happen if alucard had a female beside him, i was curious to how he would react. and by giving it a lot of thought i had an OC!

i don't really know why i made her a mixed race...that was just random, but the romanian part was intentional. umm what else...oh! and her occupation was in a medical field was so she can help out the hellsing estate in her own way, i didn't see my OC fit with the fighting sort, and i also see her as a more of the intellectual type, so yeah, the current thing that i am struggling with is to keep the canon characters in character.

I find Alucard and Integra the hardest to keep in Character-i should have planned beforehand, otherwise i would not be in this sticky situation believe me, you ave no idea how many chapters i have scrapped due to the fact that the plot seemed cliche or the the canon was ooc argh...so sorry, i am currently working on the chapter,in addition! the story is based before the war , for the people who wanted to know!~ :)

Also one of the reviewers also mention that she's already in love with alucard...that's not true, she's kinda freaked out by him...

(beware, i've only read a few volume sof the hellsing manga, so i'm baseing it on the OVA's - my apologies,)

I deeply sorry for this. i know, i'm full of excuses...and yes i shall keep trying until i can get a chapter up to my standard, and it can make you enjoy the story more!

..oh and also i have not put up a disclaimer on this fan fic!

I ALUCARD'S BIOTCH (ANNA) DO NOT OWN HELLSING, I ONLY OWN MY OC. THANK YOU FOR READING! :)

..also to the future reviewers, please don't flame, i'm weak heartened at those kinda stuff, if you don't like it just don't read it i guess.

Goodbye my friends~ for now...i'll be updating...soon (i hope~)


End file.
